


Skin Pulled Tight

by Kaddy16



Series: Weird Dreams Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Don't assume any of my dreams will make any logical sense because the won't XD, F/M, First Person, Gen, M/M, This dream gave me some FNAF's flashbacks, Weird dreams, challenge, cursing, slight gore, wtf dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddy16/pseuds/Kaddy16
Summary: Here's a collection of some recent weird dreams I had that make no sense by the end. It's a also a challenge. I challenge the people to write full coherent stories based off these dreams. It just needs to have 3 of these elements from the dream: setting, dialogue, a character, plot, theme (horror, adventure, mystery, ect.), or randomness. XD
Series: Weird Dreams Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878307





	Skin Pulled Tight

I just got back to my base after scavenging the wasteland. There was no telling what monsters lurked out there. I hadn't even had the chance to close the giant metal door behind me. I could feel a small cut on my thumb. I really should bandage it. 

I stared at the number lock that would close the door. Before I could press anything, some wounded guy popped up in front of my window. I jumped a little. 

"Please, do you have any med kits? I'll trade you a radiation kit for it."  
Sure, why not? I handed him a med kit that looked more like an IV bag in exchange for the reddish-brown radiation kit (that also looked like an IV bag). Before we could complete the exchange, the guy...exploded. There was blood and guts everywhere like he was shot point blank with a shotgun. All that was left of him was a black tar-like finger. 

Some of it must have gotten into the cut in my thumb because I could feel my skin being pulled tight and stretched into different directions.   
Yep, it was official. I was infected. Fuck. 

Then my neighbor comes over. She's wearing a red apron and talking loudly on the phone. 

"Oh, you have a gay friend you're trying to hook up? I have the perfect guy for him."

She was clearly talking about me. 

What. The. Fuck. There was no way I'm fucking someone while I'm infected. 

I glare at her. It goes unnoticed as she drones on. 

The best I could offer is maybe a hand job with gloves. I make a lewd gesture with my hands.

But it's definitely not worth the risk.


End file.
